


[vid] All We Do

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Boys Kissing, Depression, Drug Addiction, Fanvids, Multi, Precious Messed Up Baby, Suicide Attempt, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: All I did was fail today.





	

Info and link to a high quality DL at my vids site are on [Dreamwidth here](http://gwyn.dreamwidth.org/434784.html).

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/158300614755/all-we-do-artist-oh-wonder-political-animals).


End file.
